


Destruction of Government property

by SparkedSnarkedFemme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marine Corps, seekoutstarlight, stydia bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkedSnarkedFemme/pseuds/SparkedSnarkedFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took a thing that happened in rl and made it into an AU whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction of Government property

**Author's Note:**

> for seekoutstarlight on Tumblr

Stiles' husband was in the Marine corp. 

He lived with it, it was hard to be away from him so often, but both of them handled it.

It wasn’t like he meant to. 

It just happened. 

So when Stiles got a call from the government about destruction of government property?

He didn’t... Really expect that. 

He had only left a hickey on his husband. 

Where it wasn’t hidden by his uniform. 

He ended up calling Lydia to complain, and she had laughed so hard she cried. 

Stiles sighed, and groaned but dealt with it, knowing Derek would find it funny when he found out, and he ended up smiling reluctantly.


End file.
